Best of both worlds
by mshooligan
Summary: Alec and Magnus rekindle their love after Magnus leaves New York to study abroad in Paris for college. Alec gets drafted to the NBA following after his fathers footsteps along with his brother Jace. Magnus is a single father of four and ever last one of his children are a huge fan of Alec Lightwood. What happens when the kids find out their father has been dating their ideal for 7
1. Chapter 1

Magnus is a single father of twin boys and twin daughters and the four of them are in love with basketball. Not only that, but they also love a certain player by the name of Alexander Lightwood. Star player for the Warriors and his children are obsessed with them. When Magnus get home from a busy day at his fashion company, his kids are glued to the 50 flat screen TV watching the Warriors play.

It's amusing to watch his 9 and 8-year-old children call out plays and fouls like they're at the games.

Max "Oh come on KD totally fouled Jace! The ref is blind!"

Rafael "I can't wait for Alec to come back in the game and wipe the floor with them."

Magnus shook his head as he walked into the living room and sat next to Merliah one of his twin daughters. Not even a hello papa, how was work? we miss you. Nothing. Not liking being ignored Magnus reached for the remote and turned the game off. He kids shouted in protest clearly upset with him, but he didn't care. He missed his children dammit, and he demanded attention too.

"DAD! THE GAME! IT'S THE THIRD GAME OF THE PLAYOFFS!" The four of them shouted. Magnus shrugged, not caring until they greeted him correctly. Sighing they got up from their positions on the couch and gave him a hug and a kiss. Once Magnus was satisfied he turned the TV back on just in time to see Alec Lightwood shoot a three from the logo.

The kids went nuts. Jumping up and down screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Ha! Take that OKC He's backkkkkkkk." Rafael sing-song voice resonated over the rest of the kids. The kids high-fived each other than settled back down to finish watching the game. Magnus had to admit the game was intense. He was rooting for the Warriors or for a certain player on the Warriors.

Magnus ordered pizza for dinner knowing his kids wouldn't move from in front of the television. Too scared to miss anything. He decided to let them eat in the family room on the floor so they couldn't make a mess on the couch. Magnus took out his phone to make a video of his children cheering to the top of their lungs when Alec scored again. Mouths full of pizza, one hand holding a pizza, the other holding a cup of juice.

WarlockBane: Game Night at the Bane's household is entertaining. I love getting ignored by my children because the Warriors are playing tonight and their favorite player AlecLightwood30 is back on the court. Send earplugs PLEASE!

When it was a commercial break the kids ran to use the restroom while Magnus cleaned up their mess in the living room. Shaking his head at the pizza crust that's scattered all over his hardwood floor. The kids ran back into the room and sat back on the floor in front of the fireplace to get warm and finish watching the game.

Magnus wonders how he was going to break the news to his children that he was currently dating Alexander Lightwood. They dated in college for three years, but after Magnus went to study abroad in Paris they lost contact. Their love story fell apart living the two of them a mess. Magnus tried to contact Alec a few years later but failed. He found out that his college sweetheart actually accomplished his dreams and was drafted NBA along with his brother Jace.

He couldn't be more proud. He wished he could've been there to celebrate with him, but he just graduated college and opened his own fashion house in Paris and started getting busy. But the heavens were smiling down on him when he got a call from his best friend Isabelle asking to come work for him. They haven't seen each other in 3 years, he replied "Yes" immediately.

After three years running the fashion industry in Paris. Magnus decided it was time to go home and take over there. His business partners thought so as well and immediately started looking for locations. Izzy joined him of course and Magnus offered her an executive position for his Fashion Magazine "Pandemonium" He knew she would destroy their competitors in a heartbeat.

That's how the Magnus reconnected with his one true love Alexander Lightwood. He was having a meeting with Izzy about being on the cover of "Pandemonium" modeling Magnus's new men's line. Magnus didn't know she was in a meeting as he walked into her office face buried in the papers he was reading.

"Hey Izzy, do you have the layout for this week's print out? I've been getting calls all morning from the art department. Apparently, you weren't answering the phone and Sean called pestering me. And you know he rambles a mile away minute. Honestly, what do you even see in Sam?"

A snort came from his right side. He looked up from the sketches he was currently working on and was faced with three amused faces. Two he recognized immediately. One was his long lost friend from high school and the other was the love of his life. Magnus wasn't embarrassed, he was just waiting for Izzy to answer.

He rolled his eyes and waved his hands dramatically. "Well if you aren't going to answer me then I need your opinion on these sketches." He walks to her desk and slams the book on it. "Excuse my rudeness. Where are my manners? Hello, Catarina, it's wonderful to see you again. You looked beautiful as always." He gave her hug.

"Magnus you look stunning. Loving the red tips by the way."

"Thank you, my dear. I'm trying something new." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

He looked at Alexander with heart eyes and wanted to kiss him so badly. Alec must have thought the same thing because before he knew it Alec was kissing him passionately. He could hear Izzy squeal and clap her hands, but he tuned her out and paid attention to the man in front of him. Alec pulled back and Magnus chased his lips wanting another taste.

"Holy shit," Magnus said as their lips parted. Alec chuckled nodding his head in agreement. Staring into each other eyes, like they did so many years ago.

"I've missed you, Magnus. I swear if you leave my life again I will kill you slowly."

Magnus smiled sweetly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. But I am a father of four now. How do you feel about that?"

"I love kids, you know that. We're you married?"

"No, no. I adopted them when they were 4 and 5. Two boys, two girls when I came back from Paris. They were left alone on the street in the freezing rain in New York when I found them." Magnus got choked up thinking about how he found his children. Alec pulled him closed to him, wrapping his arms around Magnus like he was shielding him from harm.

"I'm so sorry that happened to them. You are the kindest person I have ever met. They are lucky to have a father like you. But I still want to meet them, but only when you say it's alright."

Magnus kissed Alec's neck before pulling away. "Oh, they would lose their shit if they met you. They are huge Warriors fans especially yours. But before they meet you, we need to get to know each other before then. So why are you here?"

"I wanted Alec to be on the cover of Pandemonium modeling in your new men's line. What do you think?" Izzy asked.

They forgot she was so even in the room. Too busy wrapped in their own bubble. Magnus' eyes lit up when fashion was mentioned.

"Oh, Izzy. You know the key to my heart." Magnus teased causing Izzy to eyes and continue with the meeting. Alec and Cat agreed to the photo shoot and Magnus and made plans to meet later this week. Before Alec left he stopped Magnus before he left the room by pulling him to the side to get a kiss goodbye and get his number.

"I'm going to think about the taste of your lips all day. Even on the while, I'm on the court, you've always been my good luck charm." Magnus giggled. "One more kiss before I go?"

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec sweetly mixed with a bit of fire. Alec pulled back before he took Magnus in his office and had his way with him. And boy was he hard as fuck, he could feel the pre-cum staining his boxers.

"Fuck I miss being kissed like that. Are we going out this weekend right? Please say yes." Magnus begged. Alec chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, we don't have any games this weekends so I'm all yours."

"Yes! The kids are going with their grandparents this weekend so you should come over so we won't be on the cover of the tabloids. You know how they spread rumors." Magnus crunched his nose at the thought. Alec smiled and kissed his nose.

They exchanged numbers and kissed someone more before Catarina yelled at Alec telling him he was going to miss practice. They said goodbye and immediate started texting as soon as Alec left the building.

"I'm so happy you two are back together. Honestly, I couldn't bear to see you'll with anyone else. That's why I deliberately ruined your old relationships, and I'm happy that I did. You with Camille- yuck! And Alec with Sebastian- double yuck! Thank me later." Izzy said as she walked into the break room.

Magnus thought about what she said and raced after her laughing. His best friends were messy as hell, but he loved her nether-the-less.

******Present

The Warriors lost game three and the kids were upset about it. They didn't like seeing their team lose, but Magnus decided it was time for their children to meet his boyfriend. They knew he was dating someone and they wanted to meet him, but Magnus wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Alec was upset with that just as much as his kids were. They've been dating for 7 months and Magnus hasn't introduced them to each other yet. That caused problems in their relationship for two weeks. Alec ignored all of Magnus' texts and calls and it showed in the both of them. Alec would miss shots he normally wouldn't miss, and Magnus would forget his meetings, kids doctors appointment, school plays everything. It was upsetting. They just started back taking two days ago and Magnus hated not talking to his baby.

Wanting to make it up to him. Magnus bought 20 tickets for the game in Oklahoma City to surprise his boyfriend and his children. Things should be normal after that. He sent a text out to his parents who were also a fan of Alexander's of course. His best friends, and Alec's parents inviting them along to the game tomorrow.

They all agreed to meet him at his house in the morning to help with the kids, then they could head to the airport together.

"Hey guys, it's bedtime. I have a surprise for you all tomorrow. I'm taking you all somewhere special, so come on let's brush your teeth and get ready for bed. You have to shower in the morning okay?"

"Yes, papa!" The cheered and ran up the stairs to their bedrooms. Magnus and Alec have been talking about moving in together, but he didn't know if his children would be okay with moving to Oakland. But they would discuss this later this week.

Magnus kissed his kid's goodnight and got ready for bed himself, but not after texting his boyfriend goodnight. And made sure to get his passes for the kids and the tickets from Cat.

 _Sorry about the game tonight baby. You did an amazing job tonight, I'm proud of you. I'm heading to bed now. I just wanted to say I love you and I miss you tons. ? ﾟﾘﾍ_ _? ﾟﾘﾙ_ _? ﾟﾘﾙ_ _? ﾟﾘﾚ_

 **Awwww I love you too. I can't wait to see you. Hopefully Monday. I miss you so much and FaceTime isn't helping. I'll call you when I land in Oklahoma.**

 _Be safe baby. Sweet dreams._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning around 7 am. Magnus woke his children so they could eat breakfast and take their showers. While the kids were eating cereal, Magnus went to pack their suitcases. The girls would share one as well as the boys. He made sure to pack four outfits each, just in case the kids spilled something on themselves. Always be prepared.

Once the packing was done, he placed the suitcases by the front door and made himself a bagel with cream and coffee. He left the door unlocked for his family and friends to come inside so Magnus wouldn't have to answer the door so much.

The kids made their way up the stairs to shower and brush their teeth. Magnus laid clothes out for them on the beds and made his way towards his own room to get dressed and showered. Wanting to dress comfortably for the plane ride, he decided to wear some grey joggers, burgundy shirt and the jacket to match the pants with some burgundy and grey Nike shoes. His children were in similar outfits just different colors.

He put minimum make up on and brushed his hair back in a bun. He put his earrings in, then his rings on and two necklaces. Not wanting to do too much, on a full day of traveling with children. His clothes were packed away neatly. Walking around his room making sure he didn't forget anything. Wallet, phone, and keys all inside of his pockets.

The house was filled with laughter and cheers meaning the kids were attacked by their grandparents, aunts, and uncles. Smiling to himself as he went to turn off every light that was left on by his children.

"Papa! Can you brush my hair in a bunch like yours? It's getting too long, and I don't like it in my face." Max asked him. He nodded and they headed back to Magnus' bathroom. Once he was done with Max's hair Merliah wanted a high ponytail. Amelia wanted a fishnet braid, and Rafael wants to wear a beanie. Hair did, now it was time to leave the house.

He quickly greeted his family and the loaded into the bus Magnus booked for this mornings transportation. The kids kept nagging him. Asking where they were going, but he simply smiled and shook his head. Not wanting to ruin the surprise for the kids. He asked the adults to keep it to themselves.

The reached the airport and quickly loaded onto Magnus' company's private plane. The kids sat together and Magnus sat opposite of them. As the plane took off, the kids played games on their tablets or watched movies with Magnus or Izzy. Two hours into the plane they kids fell asleep, as well as some adults.

They quickly dropped off their luggage and freshened up before they headed to the stadium. Catarina was waiting at the stadium with the kids autographed jerseys, hoodies, and hats. So he didn't want to dress the kids too much, knowing they would want to wear the new jerseys to support the Warriors.

They reached the stadium, and we're immediately escorted to the floor to watch the players practice. Catarina gave them a specific time, so the kids would see Alexander's practice routine. The look on his kid's faces as they entered the arena and walked onto the floor was priceless. Their group sat on the first two rows and waited for some of the Warriors players to come out. Jace was out first and the kids went nuts.

They looked at their father and pounced on him. Giving him hugs and kisses and screaming "Thank yous" The adults laughed at the kid's excitement. But when Alexander walked out of the room in his practice gear, Magnus thought his kids might faint. Rafael, Max, and Merliah started hyperventilating. Magnus leaps into action telling his kids to calm down and breathe. They nodded and followed his instructions. Soon they were good to go and watched their favorite player practice.

Magnus had to admit his Alexander looked absolutely stunning. Arms shinning in sweat, his muscles popping out of his arms as he shot a three. You can say Magnus was practically drooling. Catarina walked towards them handing them their gifts. They screamed so loud, the attention was on them.

"OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" They all shouted in that weird twin-saying-things-at-the-same-time thing. It freaked people out, but Magnus was used to it.

"You're welcome, sweeties. But your surprise is not yet done. You'll see in a moment." She winked and walked to the Alec whispering something in his ear as he stopped his practice to listen. They saw him nod and smile at whatever Catarina was saying. He finished practicing then signed some autographs for a few fans before he was practically dragged off by his manager.

"Magnus? What? What are you doing here? I thought you had a fashion show to make." Alec says. He walked up to his boyfriend and planted a few kisses on his lips.

"No, I wanted to surprise you and my children," Magnus said looking at the shocked faces of his children. Rafael was the first one-room break.

"Wait! Papa! You're dating Alexander Lightwood?! And you didn't even tell us?!"

"That's cold papa! We are so enemies right now!" Said Max folding his arms over chest.

"Really pops! I thought we were better than that. .Fired! No more make up visits for you!" Amelia said sounding really upset, and Merliah nodded along with her siblings.

Alec laughed as well as his family. It was hilarious seeing Magnus getting scolded by his own kids. Alec greeted his family and friends before returning to Magnus and his children. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed his cheek.

Rafael rolled his eyes and pushed his father away from his father player. Everyone laughed so hard at that. "Enough! It's our turn now! Shoo papa, you're in time out." He spoke sternly and grabbed Alec's hand pulled him another side of the court so they were alone.

"Okay, hello I'm Rafael, this is my twin brother Max and our twin sisters Merliah and Amelia and we are your biggest fans!"

Alec smiled and shook each their hands, but the kids wanted hugs as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been trying to do so for months. But your papa was afraid you wouldn't like me. I hope that not the case."

The kids looked bewildered. "No! We don't have a problem with you dating him, but if you hurt him. I will hurt you badly. I will still be a fan of you, but not that big of one." Rafael said voice cold. Yup, he's definitely Magnus' son.

Alec smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of hurting him, in fact, I have a question to ask you guys." He bent down and they huddled around him so no one could hear them. "I would like your permission to marry your father." He said quietly, but the kids were excited about the news and squealed loudly. Alec shushed them and seen the looks of his family and friends faces. They looked thoroughly confused, especially Magnus.

"OMG! Are you serious? Do you have the ring?" Amelia asked. Alec nodded yes.

"I do but it's at my house in Oakland. So what do you say? I know we've just met, but I would really like to be your father as well. You see Magnus and I used to date years ago before he left me and went to Paris. But now that he's back, I don't want to lose him again. What do you say?" Alec asked scared the children would reject him.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"One condition," Max said. "I want tickets to every home game. Please, we've never been to one, this is our first one." Alec smiled and agreed with pinky promises.

"Yeah, and I want you to beat OKC'S butt! I need to see some action!" Merliah said making Alec laugh.

"LIGHTWOOD!" Alec looked up to see his coach calling him. "LET'S GO! WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

"ONE SEC COACH!"

Alec looked back at the kids with an apology expression. "Sorry guys, how about I come to the hotel later and we can hang out more, what do you say?" They nodded and agreed to keep the engagement a surprise. The kids hugged him one more time before running over to kiss Magnus goodbye.

"I'll see you later baby. I love you."

"I love you too darling. Be careful tonight alright? I don't like seeing you hurt."

Alec nodded. "I'll try. But I have to go now. The coach would have my ass. Oops sorry, guys. But after the game, we'll meet up." They said their goodbyes and Alec jogged to the locker room. Magnus watched his ass as he ran.

"So what did you talk about?" Magnus asked his children who had permanent smiles on their faces.

"Nothing!" They answered. Magnus didn't believe them one second, instead, they walked to get the kids some food before the game started.

The kids were enjoying the game. The atmosphere of the crowd was intense, just like the game. Alec was playing his ass off, but every time he would get fouled and hit hard Magnus would cringe, not like his boyfriend hitting the hardwood floor. It just looked painful. Catarina managed to get seats right behind the team and the kids couldn't be happier.

"Oh come on! Get off him!" Rafael yelled out as Alec had three defenders on him. Izzy, Maryse, and Robert laughed at how in tune the kids are with the game.

Alec scored another three and the kids stood up and cheered loudly. Every time Alec would score he would do his signature move withholding "3's" in the air and the kids would mimic him. It warmed his heart to see Alec interacting with his children.

It was the third quarter when Alec went down hard and was calling for a timeout. Magnus and his family were on their feet, no one like seeing Alec hurt. He was slow to get up, and he was shouting but the refs were on the other side of the court and weren't paying attention. The medical staff helped him up and he limped off the court.

He looked so upset, so did the team. The kids looked distraught and wanted to go after Alec to see if he was okay. But they couldn't. Alec's parents ensured them, Alexander would be alright and not worry. The nodded and continued to watch the game.

Alec returned to the court five minutes later and checked back into the game, but he was still limping a little bit. He didn't show that he was in pain, but Magnus knew tonight he would be giving his boyfriend a body massage as he iced his ankles. He did it in college and he would stop now. Alec was fouled again but got up with the help of his teammate.

The game had everyone on the edge of their seats when the went into overtime. The kids were losing their minds and Magnus' heart exploded seeing his kids so happy. He loved seeing those smiles and knowing that he was the cause of it.

Alec has been hot this whole game. Shooting threes back to back. The game was important, the Warriors were not losing this game and seeing Alec be the leader that he is putting up the points when they need them the most. The game was so intense that Alec stopped celebrating with his family and focused on the task at hand. The kids understood that, and we're watching intensely. The would cheer when the team scored, but it was stressing them out. Magnus could see it, hell he was stressed out also. How players play under these conditions, he would never know.

The shock clock was at 8.3 when Andre got the rebound and passed it to Alec. The arena stood as Alec shot the three and when it went in fans exploded including Magnus and the kids. The cheered loudly as the saw Alec jumping up and down running around celebrating with his teammates and coaching staff. He slapped his chest and pointed to the sky thank the man above.

Alec started dancing and the team joined in slapping everyone's hand as he made his way towards the bench. Alec blew kisses to Magnus and slapped his kid's hand as they held their hands out. The smiles on their faces made Magnus' night. Alexander finishes the night with 46pts and everyone is proud of him.

Alec joins Magnus and the kids later that night and they fall asleep watching a movie and pizza in their hands. They were all exhausted especially, Alec. He kept his promise by giving his boyfriend a body massage and keeping him in bed so his ankles can rest. Magnus smile as Amelia fell asleep on Alec's chest. Magnus turned the lights off and joined his family in bed.

Sorry for any mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

After Alec, Magnus and the kids spent that night together things have gotten better for the couple. The kids would beg to speak with Alec every night before they went to sleep. Magnus being a softy when he came to his kids obliged and that's how things turned for the worst. The kids would ask to go stay with Alec for a week or two, but Magnus always turned it down. It's not like he didn't want to, but the kids were in school, and Alec was rarely home anyway. The kids understood Alec's job was a professional basketball player and didn't care one bit. As long as Alec came home to them, it didn't matter. Sure they would miss him when he went away, but they also FaceTime every day and watched him play on TV.

Magnus, on the other hand, was worried about not being able to work in his office if he moved to San Francisco. Everything he built was in LA, how was he supposed to just up and leave like that? He couldn't leave his company like that so he could run off and play house with his boyfriend and kids. Magnus was so stressed out that he began pushing Alec away. He focused on his new fall line and taking care of his children.

When the kids would ask to speak to Alec, Magnus would come up with an excuse so he wouldn't have to face his lover. He felt horrible lying to his kids, but they would understand one day. Seeing their sad faces made him feel even worse than ever. They've grown closer to Alec than anyone else. They're not even attached to his parents like they are with Alexander and that's saying a lot. Sighing he put his kids to sleep without any hugs and kisses from them. They knew he was lying, but they didn't understand why.

So when Monday morning came around he was surprised when Alec strolled into his office in the middle of a meeting demanding he spoke with Magnus now leaving no room for protest. The glare he received from Alec sent a shiver up his spine and not a good one. Alec was livid with him, and it was all fault. Magnus dismissed the meeting, and everyone left quickly feeling the tension in the air. Once the last person was out the room, Alec slammed the door so hard it nearly broke.

Magnus gulped, he never seen Alec so mad before. He let out a shaky breath before he spoke.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

Alec tilted his head and glared at him even harder.

"So. Do you want to explain to me why I haven't heard from you in three weeks or the kids sneaking to call me at school? You are not leaving this fucking room until we short this out! I don't care what you have to do, CANCEL IT!"

Magnus flinched hearing Alec shout. He took out his phone texting his assistant to cancel the rest of his meetings for the day.

When he looked up Alec was sitting on his desk waiting for him to explain what's going on. For the first time in a long time, Magnus was scared he was about to lose the love of his life again, he couldn't handle it if Alec ended their relationship today.

"Okay," Magnus began. "I'm going, to be honest with you. I'm scared."

Alec rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Scared of what Magnus? What are you so afraid of? Because if it's moving to San Francisco then-that's a really dumb fear!"

It was Magnus' turn to glare. "It's not a dumb fear Alexander and you know it! I've built everything here! My life is here, I can't just pick up and move 5 hours away it's not that simple."

Alicia scoffed. "It's not that simple." He repeated. "Magnus you moved from New York to Paris all those years ago but it was simple then right? You didn't have anything tying you to stay right?" Alec chuckled darkly. "You made a name for yourself in Paris, then moved to LA and your fashion is taken over store worldwide. And now you're telling me that you can't pack up and leave your life in LA to start fresh and new in San Francisco? I'm not buying it, Magnus, do you want to leave together or not?"

"Alexander it's not that simple! I have to do what's best for my kids! I can't just up and leave without finding a school so they could start right away or me finding a building to start a new branch. Things take time Alexander!"

Alec was furious now. "How many times do you travel back and forth to different states for your job huh? You're telling me that you can't take a helicopter to San Francisco to scout for locations for your next fashion house or a school that's close to our house? Is your life here in LA so important to you that you don't want to start a life with me?"

Magnus was speechless, he could say anything because everything Alec said was true. He didn't know what was stopping him from moving to San Francisco, but it wasn't starting a life with Alexander.

Alec shook his head and stood up. "Well, I guess you have some things you need to sort out. Tell the kids goodbye for me and that I love them and I will miss them dearly." He kissed Magnus' cheek softly. "Goodbye, Magnus. I hope you are happy with your life here in LA." With that, he left Magnus standing there with a broken heart.

*******  
Magnus tried to call Alec for the past two weeks, but his calls went straight to voicemail. He even tried texting him, but his messages wouldn't get through either. That only meant one thing...Alec blocked his number. Izzy was also pissed with Magnus for breaking her brother's heart yet again and kept their relationship strictly professional. His kids would speak to him but whenever the Warriors played, they would watch it in Rafael's room and lock the door. They were so mad at him, it wasn't even funny. They knew how much Alec loved their father, he even planned on proposing to him, but Magnus just had to miss it up.

Magnus missed him too, so it wasn't fair he was getting treated this way. One morning after he dropped the kids off at school, he booked a helicopter for the day and flew to San Francisco and showed up on Alec's doorstep. He began banging on the door until Alec answered. Magnus heard barking, but that didn't stop him from banging harder. Alec opened the door half asleep with a pissed off expression. Magnus not caring one bit that Alec was upset, instead, he pushed passed him and marched into the living room.

"Oh please, do come in and make yourself at home." Alec said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that shit Alexander! Why have you blocked my number?"

"I thought that was obvious. You're smarter than that Magnus. Use your fucking brain!"

"So that's it? You're just giving up just like that?"

Alec walked to his kitchen needing coffee to have this conversation with his boyfriend. Magnus was right on his heels.

"What else do you want me to say, Magnus? I've fought for us for so long, but it never gets anywhere. What's the point in even trying anymore? You don't want to take our relationship to the next level then fine. You do your thing, and I'll continue to do mine. I'm too old for these bullshit ass games that you are playing, so now that you have heard what I have to say the door is right behind you."

Magnus walked up to Alec and snatched the coffee bag from out of his hands and placed it on the counter. "We're not done talking! I'm here trying to fix this Alexander can't you see that?!"

"Three weeks later! Good job Magnus! You deserve a fucking award for being three weeks late! If all it took is me blocking your number just for you to come out here than I should've done it months ago!"

Magnus pushed Alec against the wall hard. "If you didn't block my number you would've known I raced after you! But I couldn't get through to you! You didn't even give me a chance to tell you that I did want to move in with you! You fucking IDIOT!"

Alec rolled his eyes nonchalantly. "Yeah right, Magnus. Whatever you say! Get out, and go back home. Your precious job is waiting for you!" Alec spat.

Magnus was so angry he wanted to punch Alec straight in the face. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Alexander I'm sorry for being an idiot. If I'm completely honest with myself, there isn't a reason for me not to move with you. My kids absolutely adore you and would love for you to be apart of our family. Please give me another chance, I promise I won't let you go again."

Alec cupped Magnus's face and kissed him. They kissed for minutes for it felt like hours. Alec pulled back staring into Magnus's eyes. "I'll forgive you if you do one thing for me."

Magnus blinked a few times. He was still dazed from their make-out session. "Anything."

"Marry me?"

"What?"

Alec chuckled and repeated his question. "Marry me?"

Magnus gasped. "Are you serious? Because if you're serious show me a ring right now." Demanded.

Alec pulled away from Magnus and ran up the stairs to retrieve the ring he bought months ago. While he was upstairs, Magnus was about to have a mental breakdown. His true love asked him to marry him, wait he needed room discuss this with his children first. What would they say? How would they feel about Alexander legally adopting them?

Alec walked back into the kitchen with a small black velvet box in his hand and a smile on his face. He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Will you marry me, Magnus? I won't take no for an answer, and before you start rambling about speaking to the kids about this don't worry about it because they already know, and so does your parents."

"How do my kids know about this?"

"Remember when you surprised me in Oklahoma? And I pulled them away to talk to them privately and the screamed?" Magnus nodded." Well, that was me asking them for permission, and they all agreed but demanded to be at every home game and some away games. I couldn't say no, so of course, I agreed. So can you answer me now, my knee is starting to hurt."

Magnus shook his head not believing he almost lost this man a second time. He actually asked his children for his hand in marriage, that is the cutest thing ever. "Yes, Yes we will marry you!" He shouted loudly. Alec slid the finger onto his finger and captured his lips in the sweetest kiss.

"How long can you stay?"

"I have some a few hours before I leave why?"

Alec smirked and picked Magnus up by his thighs and placed him on the kitchen island. "Because I would love to make sweet love to my fiancé Before he leaves and goes back home. I think we deserve some alone time before I have practice."

Mangus giggled when Alec peppered his face with kisses. "Well show me to my new bedroom then."

They spent the next three hours going round after round until both of their bodies were sore.


	4. Chapter 4

To say Magnus was in a bit of a hurry was an understatement. He was rushing trying to get out of his office for a few hours now, but every time the thing he's done, one of his interns, or employees hit him with bad news after bad news, after bad news. He's just trying to get to San Francisco to support his fiancé, was that too much to ask?

Of course, it was, because he has to hold everyone's hand, and show them how to do their damn job! He's already been super stressed out with his fashion show coming up next week, on top of being at his fiancée playoff game. He wouldn't be stressed out if both events weren't on the same weekend. Magnus was working into overdrive to try and see if he could balance out his time.

Since news of Magnus and Alec's engagement, Magnus barely has time to visit his fiancé or pack up his house. It's all too much. Alec tries to help the best he could, but he has his own business to take care of and Magnus doesn't want to add any more pressure on him then he already has. They've been getting calls for interviews, and television appearances, but neither of them have the time for anything extra.

The kids are excited to leave LA and move to San Francisco. The only reason they would miss LA is that of the different dances classes they take almost every other night. But Magnus promised to take them back whenever he could, but for now, they would have to search for dance studios in San Francisco.

Surprising people took the news of their engagement well. They haven't received any backlash for it, and couldn't be grateful. If anything, the engagement boosted their careers even more. Which is why Magnus is currently running late to his fiancée playoffs game. He promised Alec and his kids that they would attend tonight's game no matter what, and having a photographer back out of a photo shoot at the last minute, did nothing to help his current situation.

"Is there anyone else we could call? Please, Zoe, tell me we have someone!"

Zoe visibly pales and shakes her head. Magnus groans, and slams his head on his desk hard enough to give him a headache. Of this issue wasn't for next month, Magnus would fucking cancel the entirely and reschedule. Normally this was Izzy's department, but she was kind enough to take his children to the game an hour ago after argued about missing Alec's warm-up routine. But Magnus knew they just wanted to see Alec again. The thought of it makes his heart jump out of his chest. It still shocking how his children quickly took to Alec, and him to them. Magnus knew he couldn't have picked a better choice for his children's stepfather. Hell, they already began calling Alec dad.

Magnus was brought out of his daydream by bother sound of his employees bicker back and forth, Magnus had enough of this for the night.

"Enough!" He shouts looking at his watch, seeing that he was now two hours late, and the game was starting soon. He curses under his breath and glares at the two women.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take these folders and fabric samples with me, and I'll work on them later tonight. When I return in the morning, I want studio B set up, if we still don't have a photographer by tomorrow morning, then I'll take the photos myself. Now if you two would please kindly get out of my face so I can go see my fiancé play one of the most important games of his career would be lovely."

They mutter "sorry boss" under their breath, and leaves his office quickly. Magnus gathers his belongings and makes his way up to the roof of his building, where the helicopter is waiting for him.

****  
When Magnus arrived it was the beginning of the second quarter. Alec's security team escorted Magnus to his seat where his children and family members all hugged him and sighed in relief that he made it They kept telling him, Alec kept looking in the stands for him. That made Magnus upset because he would've been here sooner of her could.

Rafael and Max pulled Magnus to the side and filled him in on what's been going on so far and how their soon to be stepfather was performing.

"Dad has been doing amazing. It's like he's on another level tonight. We got to see the last of his practice, and then we hung out in the locker room. It was so cool! We got to meet coach Garroway and the players! Jace was cool, but he isn't my favorite player. He'll be a cool uncle though." Rafael says.

"Yeah, the splash brothers have been going off this game. You even missed when dad crossed up Chris Paul! The arena went nuts!" Max says happily.

Magnus chuckles at his boy's enthusiasm, then turned back to watch his man dominant on the court.

 _"Kyle kicks it out, corner. Lightwood three."_

The oracle erupts in cheers and whistles. Alec throws up his signature sign. ? Then gets back into the game. He hasn't caught sight of Magnus yet, the game is intense at the moment, my best when they put the bench on the court, he'll notice Magnus' presence. For now all Magnus can do is cheer his fiancé on.

Alec has the ball and drives through two defensive players, the rim wide open for a reverse layup. He doesn't celebrate, he just gets back to work. The Clippers are guarding him like crazy, giving him no time to breathe, but Alec always finds a way to break free. When Jace is fouled, that's when they let Alec rest for a few minutes. Garroway whispers something in Alec's ear that makes him look up into the stands and smiles widely.

Luke gives him a minute to see his fiancé, but that's it. Alec thanks him, then signal for Magnus to meet him halfway. Alec's security team moves to keep the fans away from them while they speak for just a moment.

"What took you so long? You promised to be here for warm-ups."

"I know I'm sorry, work was a mess today and I had to fix everything. I promise I won't be late again. Forgive me?"

"Of course, I forgive you." Alec smiles. "I have to go now, but I'll see you and the kids after the game okay? Oh and get them something to eat please, other than candy."

Magnus nods then lean in to kiss his fiancé. The arena goes nuts for a minute. Phones out taking pictures of them kissing and looking into each other eyes. Their world shattered when the coach called for Alec to join the bench and rest for a minute. They say goodbye to each other, then go to their respected areas. Magnus new photos of them would be all over social media, but he couldn't complain about it one bit. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with the NBA star. If anyone had a problem with their relationship they can shove their opinions up their asses. It's the 21st century, people need to get over LGBT relationships.

It was six seconds until halftime when Jace had the ball. He passed the ball to Alec- who shot from behind the halfcourt line and made it. Magnus and his family cheered so loud, their voices would be gone in the morning. The Warriors players cut a fool when Alec made that shot. They shouldn't be surprised seeing as Alec could do that in his sleep. The year still got hyped whenever he did something outrageous.

Seeing Alec celebrate with his team and the smile on his face made Magnus's heart swell. He's missed so much of Alec's life when he left for Paris all those years ago. Now he has time to make up for it, and he's never going to miss another day of his life. When the teams returned to their locker rooms, Magnus, Izzy, and Clary took the kids to get food before the second half of the game started.

 _"Kyle leads the break, out to Herondale for three...Bang!"_

Alec stole the ball from Griffin and made a fast break to the rim. Crossing up every player that came in his way. They hounded him, trying to steal the ball back. Alec fakes out a few players, pulls up and shoots a three before the clock ran down. The crowd tonight was hype, making the Warriors feed off their energy.

The Warriors were beating the Clippers so bad, they started playing around on the court. It seemed like LA gave up during the fourth quarter. It was sad really, but it was a good game with Alec leading the scoreboard with 41pts, 5 steals, 9 rebounds. Followed by Jace and Kyle. All in all, it was a good night for the Warriors. They had a few days before their next game, so Alec was hoping to spend some time with his family before they leave.

Alec needed to talk with the kids and asked if they wanted to attend public school or private. It didn't really matter to him. He just wanted them to be happy with the move. They still had a lot of work to do at the house. The kid's bedroom/bathrooms needed to be painted, and furnished. No one saw Alec's new house yet since he just recently bought it and sold his old 4 bedroom house a few months ago.

Alec wasn't joking when he said he wanted to live with Magnus and the kids. He went out of his way and bought a 7 bedroom house, so they could have their own rooms. Alec promised the kids they could decorate their rooms however they wanted. He even had one of the spare bedrooms remodeled with bunk beds coming out of the wall so they could invite their friends over from school or have a family sleepover and all pile into one room and watch movies or the games together.

Alec and Magnus worried about their children being treated differently because of who their parents are. Some kids would be jealous of their livelihood and would try and bully them. Alec wasn't the one for bullying, so he made sure to search for martial arts classes in the area that the kids could attend to. He also looked into dance studios. When he heard the kids would be sad because they couldn't attend their favorite classes anymore. He did his best to find a studio that would have multiple choreographers every day or week. They would have to discuss that later.

The Warriors shook the Clippers players hands and joked about what happened on the court. They had press interviews to do, so they made it quickly towards the locker room, to shower and get changed. Alec's security team drove the family home, but Magnus stayed back wanting to be with fiancé. He was exhausted, and just wanted room sleep, but he remembered he had a lot of work to go over tonight. He was on a deadline and was already behind schedule thanks to his lazy/no good interns.

Izzy texted Magnus letting him know they made it to the house and are now safe and sound inside. Magnus knew the kids would be up waiting for him and Alexander to return, but Magnus didn't know how long press conference takes. The Warriors staff escorted Magnus into an office so he could wait for Alec to get done. He thanked them and pulled out the folders from his bag and go to work. He could work while waiting for his lover, and wouldn't have to worry about it once they get home.

An hour has passed when Alec walks into the room. Magnus just finished his last email and finalized on the fabric samples he wanted.

"Did I ever tell you, that you look sexy as hell when you are working?"

Magnus smirks mischievously.

"How about you prove it to me right here and now."

"Hmmm, don't tempt me. Plus we have a king size bed waiting for us to entertain it tonight, what do you say we get out of here?"

Magnus chuckles. "Hell yeah. I could go for that. It's been too long since I had you inside of me. I'm feeling a bit empty. Let's go. The kids should be asleep in the bed and our families are staying at hotels for the night, and I need to fly into work early tomorrow with the kids, so we better make up all night until we see each other again."

Alec thought about few things before voicing them. "Hey, could the kids stay with me tomorrow while you go LA? We have a few errands to run tomorrow, and I promised the lyrics could go. I'll drive them back myself. I'll take good care of them I promise. I miss them, and the distance is killing me. I hate not being around them, it hurts too much. Could you please let them stay out of school for one day? Pleaseeee" Alec pleaded.

Magnus couldn't say no to those beautiful hazel puppy eyes. Groaning Magnus nods. Alec explodes with happiness and attacks Magnus's face with kisses. They kiss for a few minutes before the assistant couch knocks on the door, needed his office back.

"Let's go home."

 **Sorry if this chapter sucks..**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Alec and Magnus were women up by for children jumping in their bed. Thank goodness they showered and put on clothes after their activities last night. Or that would've been extremely embarrassing, not to mention awkward. They're too young to be traumatized by seeing their parents gentiles. Chest and briefs are fine, Magnus walks around his house like that all the time. The kids are used to it already. Hell, they sometimes join him in lounging in their underwear. The girls wear sports bras and shorts around the house, never panties and bras. Magnus wouldn't allow that no matter if they are young or adults. He's raising his girls to be young ladies, and not like half of these fast ass little girls that want to dress like a grown assume woman.

Sorry, but 8-year-old daughter should not wear crop tops showing their stomachs. When they reach the age of 14 maybe Magnus would let them wear them. Alec might lose his shit of her sees them wearing anything showing skin. He's protecting I've of them already. He calls them his princess' and would give them whatever they wanted. All the kids have him wrapped around their fingers. If Magnus didn't put his foot down every now and then, the kids would get away with murder, and Alec would be okay with it. His fiance is a big softie when it comes to kids, it's too cute.

Magnus groans and buried his face in Alec's neck not wanting to get up. Alec chuckled and kissed his fiancé's head, while the kids continued to jump on the bed to wake them up. Magnus sighed sitting up in the bed. The kids stopped jumping then and hugged their fathers.

"Finally your up! We want breakfast, and we don't trust aunt Izzy's cooking. Remember the pancakes we're even cooked all the way before she put them on the plate. And the eggs were a green looking color and not in the Dr. Seuss mind of way either." Rafael says making a face of disgust.

Alec bust out laughing, clutching his stomach while laughing. "All these years she still doesn't know how to cook? I feel bad for Simon and their children."

"Uncle Simon can cook sometimes, but it's not like Papa's or grandma's. But he does okay." Amelia says.

Alec kisses Magnus before he gets out of bed, and finding some basketball shorts. Still bare-chested as he walks to the bathroom. "How does a full breakfast sound?" Alec says before closing the door.

"Yes! Please!"

They shout and joins Magnus in the bed. Again thank goodness they changed the sheets as well. They will need to be careful when they're making love. Neither of them wants to use condoms, but seeing as their children as being close to them, they have no choice.

"So, what do you guys think of the house? Do you like it?" Magnus asks while he plays with his daughter's hair.

"Yes! I can't wait until my room is painted. I want it to be blue with a painting Nightwing. He's my favorite young justice character." Max says. "Do you think I could get my dressers in black to match the theme of my room?"

Magnus was about to replay, but Alec beat him to it. "Yes, you can pick out whatever you want when we go shopping today. Magnus has agreed to let you guys stay with me today while he Flys back to LA. I will drive you home later when we get done shopping. So we better make the best of it. Now, who wants to help make breakfast?"

The kids raise their hands, then runs down to the kitchen making Alec and Magnus laugh at their enthusiasm. Magnus pulls Alec back on the bed and kisses him. Alec deepens the kiss but pulls back as it starts getting heated. Magnus whines, not liking that Alec wasn't kissing him anymore.

"Sorry doll, but you have to get ready for work and I have four hungry kids to feed. I'll make you a breakfast sandwich and a cup of coffee to go. Now get up and get ready, you have a photo shoot to direct download you not?"

"Yes, but I want to direct your lips elsewhere."

Alec chuckled breaking out of Magnus' hold and heading out the door. He laughs as he hears Magnus whines while calling his name. Nope, he wasn't falling for that. Their children were waiting for them in the kitchen. "You're such a tease!"

Alec hears Magnus shouts as he walks into the kitchen. He smiled when he sees pancake mix, eggs, bacon, and fruit on the counter. Well, half a bowl of fruit seeing as the kids couldn't wait. Alec rolled his eyes, then got to work. Telling the kids to wash their hands while he gets the bowl for the make cake mix along with spoons and spatula. He pulls out the griddle, then warms it up so it can be nice and hot when he pours the batter into nice size circles.

Alec gave Rafael and Merliah instructions on how to mix the pancake batter but kept a close eye on the two while he helped Max and Amelia cut the fruit, and scramble the eggs. Alec turned sports center would they could be entertained while they prepared breakfast. Alec but the bacon on the griddle first, the sausages were next. The aroma of the food cooking filled the kitchen.

The kids washed their hands and grabbed the paper plates and cups out of the bags. Yeah, Alec definitely needed to go shopping for the essentials, but Magnus told him not to because he has a box full of kitchenware, dinnerware, and silverware ready to be shipped off. So, for now, he had to resort to paper/plastic for now. He would be easier to clean up when you have four kids anyway. So what the hell?

Alec placed the cooked bacon and sausage on a plate and sat it inside of the microwave then started more. The pancakes were next. Alec let Rafael make the first batch, then Max, Merliah, and Amelia followed after. They did a wonderful job cooking and asked Alec if they could help him in the kitchen all the time. Of course, he agreed, he couldn't say no to his babies. He enjoyed their company.

He fixed the four of them their plates while he cleaned the kitchen. He made Magnus a quick bacon, egg and cheese blueberry bagel for his flight to LA, and a travel cup filled with liquid hot coffee. Izzy soon joined them looking out together, it's obvious she's catching a ride with Magnus but needed breakfast first.

"Good morning kiddos. Good morning big bro." She greeted them, giving the kids kisses on their heads, and Alexander a big hug. He is returned kissed her forehead, then pushed her to the sit down to eat before the food gets cold. Alec wasn't all that hungry so he made him a workout smoothie. He wanted to work out before he starts his day shopping with his favorite humans.

Magnus came down the stairs on the phone shouting in French. Which didn't sound good. Alec could see the tension in his shoulders. 'Dammit just when I relaxed him.' Alec thought to himself, not wanting his fiancé to get angrier, Alec snatched the phone out of his hands, and simply hung it up, placing it in his shorts pocket.

"Alexander! That was an important call! I need my phone back."

"No, you need to eat breakfast and spend time with your family before you leave! So I'm making this a rule... No phones are allowed in the kitchen during breakfast. If it's really important whoever it is will call the landline. Now eat your breakfast, please. We work really hard on it."

Alec says winking at the kids as they snicker while stuffing their face. Magnus sighs and joins his children at the breakfast bar, talking about what they plan on doing for the day. Soon the kitchen was filled with cheerful voices, and Alec felt at peace.

After every showered and got dressed, it was time to head out and shop till their hearts dropped. Magnus and Izzy left for LA an hour ago, they could see he didn't want to leave them, but he had a lot of work to do and it couldn't wait. Magnus kisser them all goodbye, and promised to see them later at home. Alec promised to take videos of them shopping and post them on Instagram. Magnus was happy with that and kissed his fiancé goodbye.

They loaded into Alec's Pearl white Lexus GX. They would've taken the Audi but they needed the room for the bags. Making sure everyone was buckled in, they pulled off on the open road. The first stop was furniture stores. Alec asked what sized beds they wanted first because they were going to sleeping on it for some years until it's time to replace them. He also told them to pick out the color for their rooms because once it's painted, it won't be undone until they are teenagers.

Plus they just wouldn't have the time to remodel all the time with both Alec's and Magnus' careers it would be difficult to get it all done. The kids did know what size bed to choose, so Alec chose for them. They all got full sized beds with matching bedroom sets.

Merliah wanted her bedroom painted blue/gray with clouds and the ceiling she wanted it painted black with a glow dark star constellation. The bed frame is black, the furniture is gray and the blinds in the room is dark blue with a forest painted on them. It was going to take some time to get everything shipped, but Alec promises the next time they visit their rooms will be done.

Rafael wanted his room to have a brick wall, and murals painted on two of them with slightly shelves on the walls to hold his collection of whatever, bookshelves for his many books, desk for school work, purple and black couch black blinds and he was good to go. Alec was like 'how the fuck am I supposed to get a brick wall done?' He didn't let the kids see that he was bewildered by their choices. He couldn't wait to see the finished product of Rafael's room.

Max changed his character from Nightwing to spiderman. He wasn't his idea of having a superhero room once he's older, and Alec was going to push him either. He knows when he wants to have girls over, he'll beg his parents to redo his room. When that happens Alec would make sure he shows him the video of him being stubborn.

Amelia wanted a galaxy room. She wanted the ceiling to be done in swirls, and instead of having a regular bed, she wanted her bed to be round and connects to her couches. These kids nights be twins but they all have their own separate personalities. Magnus will do better over the moon with their choices. And would praise them as soon as he sees the finished product.

Alec paid for everything, and schedule for the painters to come the following day to heterogeneous started on the painting. Their bedrooms are empty at the moment, so it would be easier to move around and no one would be in their way. Their next stop was to the mall, Alec wanted some Nike that came out not too long ago. He also needed an outfit for the game, but Magnus will no doubt have one waiting for him when he drops the kids off later.

"How do you guys feel about buying some new shoes?"

They cheered loudly, but soon lowered their voices when they remembered where they were.

"Yes! How many can we get?" Max asked.

Alec thought about it for a second, he didn't have a problem with buying them shoes, but Magnus made him promise not to go overboard seeing as they already spent a couple of thousands in furniture stores.

"You can each have three pairs of shoes each, but you have to wear them and not just let them collect dust in your closet. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Amelia and Merliah were gushing about were gushing about heels and Alec thought he might have a damn heart attack. He wasn't ready for them to start wearing heels just yet, maybe when they're teenagers or something. They're still young, but it's a new century they can practically wear shirts like looks like bras nowadays. Good thing he didn't have to worry about clothing or he would be fucked. Magnus needed to be here for that. Alec new little to nothing about girls clothing. He can handle the boys all day long, but not the girls.

Max and Rafael were in a much-heated discussion about which shoes were better. Jordans, Nikes, Adidas, or Vans. Alec chuckled to himself, he remembered doing the same exact thing with Jace when he was their age. It was always fun to compete against one another, but it was always for fun, never nothing serious unless it's about candy. That was another story.

They pulled into the malls parking spot, and we're bombarded by paps. They must have been following them since the furniture stores. The kids were used to the spotlight, but still hated being crowded. "Hey, could you guys move away from my children please, you're crowding them too much. Please, and thank you."

The kids tried their best to melt into Alec's body, but with four of them, it was pretty difficult. Seeing the kid's body language, the paps moved away from them, giving them enough to distance to walk into the mall without having to stop taking pictures of them. Alec heard a sigh of relief from the kids when they made it safely inside the mall.

"Sorry guys, are you okay?" Alec asks, worried they were freaked out. Seeing them nod yes, made Alec relax for a bit.

"Hey after we're done getting our shoes, how about we get some ice cream. There is still an important member of the family you need to meet. But we have to pick him up on the way home, is that okay with you?"

"Yes! Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a surprise. Now onwards to Kids Footlocker my minions."

They started imitating the minion's voices from  
'despicable me' Alec loved the first two movies, he hasn't seen the spin-offs or the third one yet, maybe they can have a movie marathon one weekend when they are finished moving in. The house is still empty except for the furniture from Alec's old home. He gave Magnus control over the house and their bedroom. He can do whatever he wanted, it didn't matter to him what so ever.

Laughing at each other's antics, they finally made it to Footlocker and thankfully it was empty. As to be expected since it's still early eleven in the morning. The kids ran off to the different directions looking at the shoe displays. They were having a sale 'buy one get one half off' and Alec was a sucker so shoe sales. Alec made the smart decision and said they could get four pairs of shoes.

Rafael stuck to Air Max, Max chose Air Forces, Air Max, Jordans, and Adidas. The girls chose two pairs of boots and Air Max. Alec made a few videos of the kids trying on shoes and testing them out. The workers loved them and would join in when they started singing Chris Brown 'kiss kiss'. Alec paid for the shoes, took a few pictures with the workers, then was on the way to buy his shoes.

Alec was quick about the shoes he wanted so they were in and out in no time. It was getting late, and he still had to drive them home, so if he wanted to beat the traffic, he needed to leave after they drop off the puppy at the house. They stop by the food court to get some lunch before going home. The kids wanted chick Fil a and Alec wanted a sub sandwich. They ate in peace and talked about their rooms and how longs it's going to take to finish.

Alec could tell they were going to be spending a lot of time I'm their rooms once it's gets completed. Magnus and Alec would have to pry them out of their rooms just to spent some time with them. But that's neither here nor there. Once they finished their food, it was time to go pick up Alec's puppy from the doggy daycare.

The kids were excited when they pulled into the parking lot. They had wide eyes, and big screen smiles on their faces.

"OMG! You have a puppy?!" They shouted together making Alec laugh.

"Guys, you've got to stop doing that." Alec chuckles. "It's so weird how you'll say things at the same time. Come on let gets inside."

They giggled and walked into the daycare to pick up Alec's German Shepherd puppy. When the lady brought the puppy out, they all gasped and cooed over him. "Guy's this is Colt, and he's yours. I bought him a few months ago, and I'm in the process of buying another one so we could have two. Now once you guys move here, everyone will take turns in taking care of him right?"

"Yes! Can we take him home with us?" Amelia asked.

"No, I don't think your papa would like him tearing up the boxes in the house. It's only for a few weeks guys, you can wait until then right?"

They pout, but Alec ignores that and pays the daycare before leaving. When they arrive back at the house, Alec makes them gather their stuff and then pack a bag. It's going to be a long drive to LA, so they needed to get a move on. Alec made a decision on taking Colt with them because no one would be there to watch him. Catarina was in LA working, and Alec didn't trust Jace that much, he could barely take care of himself.

The kids were loading their bags in the trunk when Alec came out with a bag of food for Colt and a few toys for him. Rafael was the first one to notice.

"Are you bringing him with us?"

Alec nods. "Yep, we can't leave him all alone now can we? Who would feed him once we're gone?" He chuckles and puts Colt in the car while he puts his bag in the trunk.

"Can I hold him?" Merliah asks.

"Sure, he can stay back there with you guys. His bag of toys in the front seat next to him, spread his blanket on the floor so he can lay in the middle of the row. Quickly we have to get on the road and try to beat traffic. If you're late, your papa will have my butt, now everybody in the car. I'm going to lock up the house."

Alec could hear the kids arguing about who's seating where. He grabbed a few snacks for Colt, he could buy the kids something on the way to LA, they shouldn't be hungry since they just ate. He makes sure everyone's seat belts are buckled, then they hit the road. Alec couldn't wait to see his fiancé, they haven't spoken all day, a few texts here and there, but he missed being with his lover. He'll see him in a few hours though.


	6. Chapter 6

The Warriors had to travel to Houston for their game. The wanted to go, but Magnus said no, because they were moving that week, and had a lot of work to do. They tried to go behind Magnus' back and ask Alec, which resulted in in them being grounded for a month. They weren't allowed to attend any of the Warriors games for a month. Magnus was shocked to hear Alec disciplining their children for misbehaving and being sneaky.  
He was proud of his fiancé and made sure to tell him that.

The kids were not happy about their punishment and cried, but Alec and Magnus didn't back down. They needed to learn when their fathers say no, then it's no. Not going behind the others back to ask the same question seeing if they could get a different answer from the first.  
 _(Don't give her no Goddamn cookies- Kevin Hart)_  
It's doesn't work that way. They tried to pop an attitude with Alec. But with one look from their stepfather made them sober up rather quickly.  
Not wanting to get in more trouble than they already were.

Alec wasn't happy about not being at the house while they moved in. He wanted to see the kids reactions to their bedrooms. It's been a month since they left the house and Alec had it painted the next day while he was at practice.  
He had to suck it up and deal with it. He had a job to do in Houston and needed to focus on that. It was still early in the morning, so Alec and Magnus spoke for a few hours while the movers loaded the truck.  
Magnus and the kids were driving to their home instead of taking a helicopter. Magnus needed his cars to get around San Fran, and Alec would most likely be gone in the mid-morning for practice. So they needed separate cars.

Magnus helped his kids load their bags in the car and made sure they all used the restroom before leaving. It's was a 5-hour drive, and Magnus wanted to get home quickly, but carefully.  
Isabelle bought Magnus' house a few weeks ago and Magnus couldn't be happier. He was afraid of selling it to someone who wasn't going to take care of the home properly. But he could trust Izzy with this fully. So he has no problem selling to her.

Magnus took one last walk-through making sure they didn't forget anything if they did Isabelle would send it to them or Magnus could pick it up when he returns to work.  
Not seeing anything. Magnus made his way back to the car, getting inside bug not before turning to see if his children were buckled in correctly. Rafael was in the passenger seat smiling ready to get on the road.  
The movers were following Magnus the whole time so they needed to get going. Alec wanted Magnus to call whenever they made it. His fiance is a worry wart so to ease his sweetheart mind, he made a promise to call him as soon as they were driving on the street.

"Papa, can I borrow your headphones? I have mine to Max." Rafael asked.

Magnus nodded handing them over before pulling off.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, can you tell me where Max' s headphones are?"

Rafael shook his head. "No, because he lost them or left them at home. Maybe dad picked them up and put them away. Can we call and ask him?"

"Hmmm," Magnus hums. "No I don't think we can, he's probably doing press for tonight's game. But we can call him as soon as we get home. He promised to speak with you guys before the game starts."

Rafael nods in understanding. "I can't wait to see my room. It's going to look so cool. Dad said we should pick how we want it when we're teenagers because it would be hard doing it later with everyone's busy schedules."

Magnus smiles. "That's true. With me opening a new branch in San Francisco, you'll start a new school, and Alexander always at practice or working it's hard to make time for things like that.  
But if you'll really want to change your room when you get older, I'll speak with your dad and see what we can do. After basketball season is over, he'll have enough time to make car few calls."

Rafael thinks for a moment before responding. "No, I think the only person that going to want to change their room is Max. He chose a Spider-Man themed room, dad asked him so many times if he was sure. But Max wouldn't budge. Dad said when he gets older and starts having girls or boys over, he'll want to change it them."

Magnus chuckles shaking his head at his son. Max loved his superheroes, and probably will even when he gets older, but Alec dis have a point. Someday Max will come to them and ask if he could get his room redone, and Alec would probably laugh muttering 'I told you so' as he helped Max decide what he wants next.

"He will, and so will the rest of you. You're still young, but when you all get older and puberty hits, a lot of things will be different. But we still have some years to go. I don't want you guys to grow up fast, I want you'll to stay kids for long as possible."

Rafael rolled his eyes. "Papa don't start getting sappy on me now. Save that for dad."

Magnus gasped. "Why I have never heard such disrespect before in my life! Oh, that's it, you're turning into your dad and I don't like it one bit." Magnus fake cries, "how dare you say that I am sappy. That is so not true."

A voice from the back seat shocks him even more.

"Because you are papa. But I think it's cute, so I don't mind your sappiness." Amelia says not looking up from her tablet.

"Thank you, my dear. That's why you're my favorite." Magnus says sticking his tongue out at Rafael who laughs and sticks his out at Magnus.  
They talk about any and everything until the kids fall asleep and Magnus is up alone driving in peace and quiet for the next two hours.

They arrive at the house and Magnus immediately calls his fiance on the cars Bluetooth speaker. It doesn't take Alec long to pick up.

"Hey baby, did you guys make it home safely?"  
Magnus could hear the noise of Alec's teammates in the background. It's almost game time so Alec must have been on his way to the court for warm-ups.

"Yes, we made it safe an sound. The kids are asleep at the moment, but I just wanted to call and let you know that we made it. I know its time for your warm-up so I'll let you go."

Alec chuckles and Magnus hears his teammates in the background making kissing noises. Kids. Alec tells them all to shut up and let him talk to his fiance. They make catcalls and whistles as Alec annoying him.  
Alec sighs into the phone. "I hate them all, I really do."

"No you don't, you love us, Alec. Tell Bane we said hello and we miss the kids." Jace says in the background.

"Shut it, Jace! Geez, or I'll tell Clary what you did with that shirt she bought you."  
Magnus could tell by the way Alexander was laughing that Jace made a pleading expression.

"Anyway Mags, I'm glad you made it safely, I wish I was there to help you, but at least I have to work. I'll call the kids once I'm done with my warm-up, can you make sure they are up within an hour?"

"Will do angel. I love you, talk you soon."

"I love you too baby."

Magnus gets out the car and unlocks the house door for the movers. Colt came running out jumping on Magnus' legs. Magnus smiled and picked up his baby giving him kisses.  
Magnus wanted Colt and the kids out of the way so he walked colt over to the car and place him in the driver's seat while the movers unloaded the trucks.  
Colt barked a few times waking the kids up. When they were fully functional, they smiled and greeted their puppy. Magnus smiled and took a few videos and photos of the five of them.

 _WarlockBane: Moving day! Finally home after a five-hour drive. Lots of work to do, but having these five wonderful children to keep me company while my Fiance is working is all I need. AlecLightwood30 we miss you lots and wish we could be at the game tonight, but we have unpacking to do. Goodluck tonight darling! Love you!_

Magnus was unpacking the kitchen when he heard his kids frantically shouting his name. He rushed into the living room to see what the fuss was all about when he saw his kids glued to the tv with tears in their eyes watching their father lay on the court holding his knee.  
They were showing the replay of the play and how hard Alec went down on the floor. Houston just had a hurricane, so the arena was leaking water and Alec slipped hard on the floor. He wasn't the only player to fall, but he was the only player injured.  
Magnus grabbed his phone and dialed Catarina immediately, this couldn't be happening. Alec was on fire tonight leading the scoreboard with 43 points in the third quarter and wouldn't have more if he didn't slip on water.  
Catarina wasn't answering her phone. Of course, she wouldn't, she needed to make sure her client was okay.

"Come on dad get up. You have to get up!" Merliah says loudly.

The kids released the breath they were holding when Alec got up and limped off the court being held up by Jace and Jordan. Magnus hugged his kids promising that Alec would be okay. If anything he'll be out for a few games, but nothing major. They nodded not really believing what he was saying. The game went on commercial and Magnus' phone rang.  
He looked at the caller ID and picked up quickly.

"Cat, how is he?"

"Its just a sprain but they are running test and getting stays done now making sure nothing is damaged. He went down hard, we heard it when it happened, but not to worry I'll call you as soon as he's done."

Magnus sighs in relief. "Thank you, Catarina."

"You're welcome hun, tell the kids to relax I know they must be frantic seeing their father get injuries because of a slippery floor."

Magnus let out a frustrated grunt. "They should've had the game here instead of in a wet arena knowing that it wasn't safe to let them play with water leaking from the ceiling. I just hope no one else gets hurt."

"Same here. I'll be having a meeting with the coaches because they were not happy when Alec went down because of water on the floor. They even voiced that before we flew here. Legal actions may be involved, but I have to go now, Alec will call you as soon as the game is over."

"Okay, thank you Cat."

Magnus looks at his children when he ended the call and gave them a small smile. "She said daddy will be okay its just a sprain but they are running some tests making sure that's all it is. Think positive thoughts okay, that's all we can do for now. She promised that Alec would call as soon as he's done.  
Now come on and let's finish packing so it won't be a mess for when he returns home okay?"

They nod and get to work. Rafael turned the game off disgusted after watching his father and favorite athlete get injured. Instead, he turns on some music and (5sos) starts cleaning up the living room with his siblings.  
Magnus makes his way back into the kitchen to finish unpacking the kitchenware. He was nearly done when his kids shouted his name.  
Still worried about his fiance, Magnus cleaned the kitchen quickly, then moved to help the kids with the living room, and downstairs bathrooms. He needed to stay busy or he would panic, and that wouldn't be good for him or his children.  
If they see him panicking, then they would know that something is wrong and he couldn't have that so he worked quickly and made his children laugh and forget about their father's injury.

It's was now late when Alec called them to explain to them what the doctors said. He confirmed that it was just a sprain and will need to have his knee in a brace for a week or two, and then they would see how it went from there.  
Alec would be been traveling with his team to Boston, but coach wanted him home resting his knee and meeting with his doctors and team physicians the day after tomorrow.  
Magnus wanted to pick him up from the airport, but Alec told him not to. Magnus wanted to protest, but his fiance wasn't having it. Alec wanted them all to rest and relax since they've been moving stuff all day.  
After a much amusing argument between the five of them, It was now time for the kids to go to bed.  
Magnus tucked them all in bed and kissed them goodnight while Alec was still on the phone. He wished them sweet dreams as well and promised to be home before they woke up the next morning.  
Alec and Magnus spoke for a few more hours before they both fell asleep on the phone.

 **Sorry for any mistakes...**


End file.
